After The Festival
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Sequel The Dance Floor. Dua bulan setelah festival itu sukses digelar. Tentang Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sudah mulai merubah kepribadian mereka. Dan juga tentang semua yang akan mengikuti perlombaan minggu ini. "Ayo kita beri semangat untuk mereka yang mengikuti perlombaan minggu ini!" Itu kata HunHan. Khekhekhe


**After The Festival**

**.**

**Cast :: Kyungsoo – Jongin – EXO Member**

**Paingings :: All Official Pairings**

**Rating :: T**

**Genre :: Friendship – Romance**

**.**

**Summary :: Sequel The Dance Floor. Dua bulan setelah festival itu sukses digelar. Tentang Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sudah mulai merubah kepribadian mereka. Dan juga tentang semua yang akan mengikuti perlombaan minggu ini. "Ayo kita beri semangat untuk mereka yang mengikuti perlombaan minggu ini!" Itu kata HunHan. Khekhekhe~**

**Disclaimer :: EXO itu milik SMent. Jongin itu mau diapa-apain juga tetep milik Kyungsoo. #plakk :p**

**.**

**Typos dan kesalahan lain yang terdapat di fict ini mohon dimaafkan. Author memang miss typos dan selalu datang dengan fict yang gini-gini ajja. Mianhae~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Happy reading and give me a review after you read this fict ^^**

**.**

**.**

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru menuju ruang kesehatan. Baru saja, ia mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari Sehun kalau Kyungsoo mendadak pingsan dan sedang beristirahat di ruang kesehatan.

Jongin tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkan namja bermata bulat itu. Jongin tau, Kyungsoo pingsan hari ini pasti karena semalam ia _'melakukannya'_ sampai larut.

**Cklek.**

Jongin membuka pintu ruang kesehatan itu dengan pelan. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara keras yang akan membuat Kyungsoo terbangun. Jongin menutup kembali pintunya dan berjalan mendekati seseorag yang sedang tertidur di ranjang dengan selimut tipis yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Jongin duduk di samping namja itu dan membelai pipinya lembut. "Mianhae, ini pasti gara-gara semalam. Seharusnya hyung bilang saja kalau sudah merasa lelah." Gumam Jongin sendirian. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah manis milik Kyungsoo, yang sekarang adalah namjachingunya. Jongin mengalihkan tangannya pada tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

Sejak festival **The Dance Floor** dua bulan lalu, Jongin memang menjalani sebuah hubungan khusus dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin kesannya terlalu cepat. Tapi begitulah. Dari awal pertemuan mereka, memang ada sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti, takdir memang membuat mereka bersatu, atau memang kekuatan hati mereka memang menarik keduanya secara refleks. Entahlah…

Hanya saja, Jongin benar-benar merasakan hal berbeda saat di samping Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa nyaman dan hangat saat bersama dengan namja manis itu. Dan terlebih, Kyungsoo sangat berbeda dengan seseorang yang menamani harinya dahulu, ya… Lee Taemin. Jika Taemin menyuruh Jongin untuk berhenti melakukan Dance dan menginginkan Jongin untuk lebih memiliki waktu untuknya, maka berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo justru menyemangati Jongin untuk terus berlatih di bidang dance jika memang itu adalah pilihan Jongin. Dengan senyuman, Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau Jongin tidak boleh menyerah dan harus selalu semangat jika memang ia ingin menjadi seorang dancer professional. Malah, Kyungsoo juga ikut berlatih bersama Jongin.

Jongin terus mengulas senyum memandang wajah Kyungsoo. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa ia bisa bersama Kyungsoo saat ini, sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Nggh~" Perlahan, mata Kyungsoo terbuka. Menampilkan iris hitam kecoklatan milik seorang doe-eyes, Kyungsoo. Mata bulat itu mengerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan cahaya dari efek ruangan serba putih itu yang serasa mengusik penglihatannya. Jongin yang melihatnya tersenyum senang dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat. "HYUNG!" Serunya senang.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang sedang menggenggam tangannya, disampingnya. Saat tau kalau itu adalah Jongin, Kyungsoo menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum lembut. "Annyeong, Jonginnie… Sedang apa disini?" Tanyanya.

Tunggu…

Pertayaan apa itu?

Hm, Jongin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan. Cukup kesal. Bagaimana bisa saat dirinya sedang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo malah bertanya sepolos itu, huh?

"Ya, hyung! Aku sedang khawatir padamu, kau tau? Dan apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?" Jongin berkata dengan nada sedikit kesal yang tentu saja diselingi dengan perasaan khawatir.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar nada ucapan Jongin barusan. "Loh, aku sehat, Jonginnie. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit, ya… sakit kepala." Jawabnya santai. Seulas senyum ia berikan pada Jongin, lagi.

Dalam hatinya, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Jongin khawatir tentang keadaannya yang memang hanya mengalami sedikit drop.

Jongin mendesah frustasi dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang ini. Jongin menyimpan kembali tangan Kyungsoo yang tadi digenggamnya keatas kasur dengan lembut. "Jangan bercanda, hyung! Aku sedang serius!" Ucapnya agak keras.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat mendengar cara Jongin bicara barusan. Tapi Kyungsoo tau betul kalau itu bukanlah Jongin yang sedang marah, melainkan Jongin yang sedang khawatir berlebihan padanya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk bersila kaki diatas kasur. Ia menatap dalam ke mata Jongin, tersenyum lembut seolah memberitaunya kalau jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Jongin gemas. "Aku tau kau sedang serius. Hanya sedikit menggodamu, itu terlihat lucu, Jonginnie…" Candanya. Ia tertawa kecil masih dengan mengacak rambut Jongin.

"Hyung, jangan bercanda!" Seru Jongin lagi, kesal.

"Ahahaa~ baiklah baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau tau kalau aku disini?" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dan berhenti mengacak rambut Jongin.

Jongin membuang nafas. "Sehun memberiku pesan kalau kau berada di ruang kesehatan. Aku buru-buru kemari dan mendapatimu sedang tidur dengan pulas. Sekarang, aku yang bertanya. Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu pingsan begini? Kau tau hyung? Hyung terlihat pucat dan itu jelek sekali."Jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti dengan penjelasan Jongin. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan keatas, seolah mencari jawaban atas apa yang Jongin tanyakan padanya.

"Apa ini karena semalam kita melakukan dance sampai jam 11 malam?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Ia memandang Kyungsoo yang hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Jongin. Dapat Kyungsoo lihat kalau Jongin sedang menunduk. "Hey, kenapa menunduk? Bukan, ini bukan karena hal itu. Kau tau, aku sangat menyukai ketika aku belajar dance bersamamu. Hanya saja, aku lupa kalau kemarin aku harus mengerjakan tugas ilmiah dari Park Seosaengnim, dan akhirnya aku mengerjakan tugas sampai jam 3 pagi. Aku juga lupa kalau aku sudah mengajukan formulir pendaftaran untuk lomba menyanyi minggu depan, jadi aku sibuk mempersiapkan lagu sampai jam 5 pagi. Aku pikir, kalau aku tidur maka aku akan kesiangan, jadinya aku menonton TV sampai tiba waktunya aku mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah. Karena Luhan yang sudah menjemputku untuk berangkat bersama, aku tidak sempat sarapan dan membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing. Saat jam istirahat tadi, aku tidak bisa keluar kelas karena Park Seosaengnim menyuruh kami membuat laporan dari tugas ilmiah yang ditugaskannya di perpustakaan. Dan aku tidak ingat, kalau perutku kosong, huff…" Kyungsoo berkata panjang lebar. Matanya tertutup dengan diakhiri sebuah desahan panjang. Dan saat matanya terbuka, ia membulatkan matanya sehingga menjadi lebih bulat dari biasanya. Ia sadar kalau…

"Hyung?"

…ia baru saja mengatakan apa yang tadinya akan ia sembunyikan dari Jongin!

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memberikan 'peace' pada Jongin. Sungguh, mulutnya memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Kyungsoo memang selalu saja seperti itu, terlalu jujur…

"Jadi hyung belum makan dari kemarin malam? Apapun?" Tanya Jongin. Tingkat kekhawatirannya memuncak.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Karena itu kenyataannya.

"Astagaaa, hyung… Ini sudah hampir jam setengah satu siang, dan dari kemarin kau belum makan. Pantas saja kau pingsan. Kajja, kita cari makanan ke kantin." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di kasur ruang kesehatan itu.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menatap Jongin yang sudah berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kemudian ia tersadar saat Jongin mengangguk padanya. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin dan hendak bangun. Namun kepalanya sedikit pening saat kakinya menginjak lantai, membuatnya kembali terduduk di kasur dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang kepalanya. "Ish~ kepalaku sakit sekali." Erangnya. Tangan lainnya menggenggam tangan Jongin kuat. Berusaha meredam rasa sakitnya dengan menggenggam tangan namjachingunya.

Jongin panik. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo khawatir. "Hyung? Gwaenchanayo? Apa hyung merasa pusing? Ah, itu pasti karena hyung belum makan apapun. Hyung mau aku membawakan makanan kemari? Hyu_" Perkataan Jongin terpotong karena Kyungsoo yang membekap mulut Jongin.

"Kau ini berisik sekali." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Kau seperti seorang umma, Jonginnie. Aku tidak apa-apa, dan tidak usah membawakan makanan kemari. Lebih baik, kita ke kantin saja, kajja!" Kyungsoo beranjak bangun dan membawa Jongin yang masih terpaku itu ke kantin.

Jongin tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa bersikap seolah ia sedang sehat padahal ia sedang tidak sehat? Berbeda dari pasangan Jongin sebelumnya, Kyungsoo adalah namja luar biasa dimata Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan kemudian ia berjalan lebih cepat, menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo. "Nanti makan yang banyak, arasseo?"

"Arasseo, Jonginnie cerewet…"

Dan keduanya tertawa disepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin.

.

"Makan yang banyak hyung. Biar sehat dan cepat tumbuh tinggi." Jongin terkikik geli saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Bisa Jongin lihat kalau mendadak Kyungsoo menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Jongin kesal.

"Jadi kau mengataiku tidak tumbuh?" Serunya.

"Itu hyung yang mengatakannya." Jongin masih saja memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang mendengus sebal. "Tapi aku rasa, semua itu sudah tertutupi dengan suaramu, tingkahmu, sifatmu, senyummu, dan semua itu sempurna dimataku."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo menghentikan acara makannya, dan sekarang ia membulatkan matanya untuk menatap Jongin. Bukan tatapan marah atau sebal, melainkan tatapan penuh rasa tidak percaya.

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan barusan? Apa perutmu yang kosong itu membuatmu sedikit mengalami loading lama?" Jongin menaikkan turunkan alisnya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya saat Jongin berkata seperti itu, ia menghela nafas. Kim Jongin-nya memang selalu saja menggodanya atau bahkan tak jarang membuatnya sebal dengan kelakuannya.

"Aish~ kau ini kenapa selalu saja mengataiku seperti itu?" Kyungsoo memakan kembali makanan yang tadi dipesannya.

"Itu karena aku senang sekali menggodamu."

"Huh?"

"Nah, kan. Loading lagi -_-"

Kyungsoo menggerutu kecil. Sungguh, menghadapi Jongin memang harus penuh dengan kesabaran. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja kepalanya bisa terbakar karena semua yang Jongin katakan itu kadang bisa membuatnya gila.

"Jongin?"

"Ne?"

"Jangan membuatku tambah sakit kepala." Pinta Kyungsoo. Wajahnya memelas kearah Jongin. Jongin hanya terpaku melihat ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang selalu berhasil membuat Jongin kalah dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuang nafas. "Baiklah, aku kalah. Jangan menatapku dengan ekspresi itu lagi. Atau aku akan kalah telak." Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang sedang didudukinya dan kembali memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa. Haah, dasar~

"Kau tidak makan, Jongin? Sudah waktunya makan siang…" Tanya Kyungsoo yang heran pada Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikannya tanpa satu jenispun makanan dihadapannya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak lapar. Laparku meluap saat tingkat kekhawatiranku memuncak." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia membuat Jongin sangat khawatir kali ini…

"Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah tidak khawatir lagi karena orang yang aku khawatirkan sudah makan dengan lahap dan kembali tersenyum di tengah wajah manisnya…"

Mulai lagi… Tapi, kali ini Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin. Bukan kesal karena di goda. "Hehe, gomawoyoo…" Ucapnya pelan.

"Tadi hyung bilang akan mengikuti lomba menyanyi? Dimana? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengingat kembali kalau Kyungsoo memang mengatakan hal itu tadi.

Kyungsoo meminum orange squash-nya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Makanannya sudah habis dan hanya menyisakan piring yang kosong. "Ne. Aku mengikuti lomba. Aku lupa memberitaumu, karena aku juga tidak mengikutinya secara langsung. Changmin sunbaenim meminta rekomendasi orang yang bisa mengikuti lomba ini, dan anggota club music merekomendasikanku. Jadi, aku harus mengikutinya karena Changmin sunbaenim sudah mengirimkan formulirnya, tanpa sepengetahuanku tentunya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kapan?"

"10 hari lagi di Geongju. Tapi aku belum tau harus menyanyikan lagu apa, karena Changmin sunbaenim bilang lagu dan temanya bebas. Aku heran dengan Changmin sunbaenim dan anggota club music lainnya, bukankah mereka yang memasukkanku ke dalam lomba itu? Tapi kenapa mereka tidak memberiku rekomendasi lagu yang bagus dan memberiku pelatihan khusus?" Kyungsoo mengomel ria. Tangannya terlipat di dadanya. Cukup kesal juga kalau diperhatikan.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo. Lucu. Itu pikirnya. Jongin kemudian terkekeh dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin sebal karena sedari tadi Jongin terus menertawakannya. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketus.

"Haha. Ayolah, hyung. Kau itu lucu saat sedang kesal. Bagaimana bisa ada orang sepertimu yang saat kesalpun sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, hm?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sudah semakin sebal ternyata.

"Haha. Mianhae, Kyungsoo hyung. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Jongin yang melihat kalau rasa sebal Kyungsoo sudah memuncak. "Aku hanya ingin menawari sebuah lagu yang mungkin bisa kau nyanyikan di lomba nanti. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin. Apakah kali ini bukan candaan lagi?

"Tenang, hyung. Aku tidak bercanda kali ini." Sahut Jongin cepat.

"Baik, aku percaya. Lagu apa yang mau kau rekomendaskan untukku?"

Jongin tersenyum dan mengambil tangan Kyungsoo yang ada di atas meja. "Don't Go. Milik boyband EXO. Kau tau lagu itu? Itu lagu bagus. Kurasa kau akan cocok menyanyikannya." Jawab Jongin.

"Apa itu ada di album tebaru mereka? Aku belum mendengarnya kecuali lagu title-nya." Desahnya. Ia benar-benar belum sempat men-download semua lagu dari boyband itu.

Jongin kembali tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah mp3 dan earphone. "Dengarkan ini." Jongin menempelkan kedua earphone itu pada sepasang telinga Kyungsoo. Memutarkan sebuah lagu yang tadi ia rekomendasikan.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat lagu sudah mulai berputar. Ia terus menutup matanya, menghayati lagu itu dengan hati.

Jongin hanya menawatap wajah Kyungsoo. Sungguh berbeda. Lebih manis dan cantik. Kemudian ia lebih tertegun lagi kala Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melepaskan earphone itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah.

"Ini lagu yang kau maksud?" Tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Bagaimana? Bagus bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. "Sangat bagus. Aku suka maknanya, dan melodinya sangat indah." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku… ingin hyung menyanyikan lagu itu di perlombaan nanti dan berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Dan aku, ingin hyung melihat kalau aku akan ada di tempat duduk paling depan untuk menyaksikan hyung bernyanyi."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan. Dalam benaknya, Jongin adalah sosok yang paling ia cintai dan yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Jongin tidak sama dengan sunbaenim macam Jung Yunho dulu. Yang akan menyuruhnya berhenti bernyanyi. Tapi ini adalah Jongin yang menyemangatinya dalam menjalani hobinya. Meraih mimpi yang selalu dibayangkan olehnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu. Dan berjanjilah, kalau kau akan duduk di barisan paling depan." Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja, untukmu hyung…" Jongin tersenyum.

.

Di sisi lain, tampaklah dua orang namja yang sedang mengamati Jongin dan Kyungsoo dari kejauhan di meja paling ujung. Mereka berdua memesan minuman yang sama, yaitu Bubble Tea. "Jadi kau yang menjadi tersangka pingsannya Kyungsoo?" Bisik salah satu namja yang ada disana, Oh Sehun.

Namja lainnya menggeleng. "Anni. Bukan aku. Aku juga tidak tau kalau saat itu Kyungsoo belum sarapan." Sahutnya. Xi Luhan.

"Ah, baiklah, arasseo. " Sehun menyahut kecil. "Kau lihat, Luhan hyung? Aku belum pernah melihat Jongin tersenyum seperti itu sejak ia menjadi kekasih dari seorang Lee Taemin dulu. Dan sekarang, aku rasa semuanya kembali berkat keberadaan Kyungsoo hyung disisinya."

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku juga begitu. Baru kali ini aku melihat Kyungsoo seterbuka itu. Tersenyum tulus dan mencocba berbagai kemungkinan yang ada di sekitarnya. Tidak takut jatuh ataupun mengalami traumanya dulu pada Jung Yunho. Yah, aku rasa mereka memang memiliki satu hal yang membuat mereka bisa bersatu. Entah itu apa…" Luhan berkata sambil melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ehm~ Baekhyun memintaku untuk datang mendukung Chanyeol di pertandingan final Badminton di Incheon lusa. Kau akan ikut?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hm, aku juga mendengarnya kalau Chanyeol hyung kembali masuk ke final, ya? Aku akan ikut, aku juga harus melihat Chanyeol hyung menang dan membawa kembali medali kemenangannya untuk yang kesekian kali." Sehun menjawab antusias.

Luhan tertawa.

"Hum, tapi bukankah Huang Zi Tao juga sedang mengikuti beladiri tingkat nasional?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau benar. Untuk minggu ini, sekolah kita mengikuti tiga kompetisi sekaligus. Chanyeol di bidang olahraga, Tao di bidang seni beladiri, dan Kyungsoo dalam menyanyi. Ah~ mereka harus bersemangat." Seru Luhan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar Luhan yang ikutan semangat.

"Pasti sebentar lagi Kris dan Suho selaku pimpinan OSIS akan mengadakan acara untuk memberikan dukungan pada mereka bertiga."

"Kau benar, Luhan-ge."

"Oh, astaga. Aku sampai lupa, Sehunnie." Luhan menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Lupa apa?"

"Xiumin hyung bilang, kalau Chen juga akan mengikuti perlombaan sciene tingkat nasional." Seru Luhan.

Sehun hanya bengong. "Jadi banyak sekali yang akan mengikuti perlombaan minggu ini. Lalu kita harus apa?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Mollayooo…"

Keduanya terdiam. Sampai…

"Kita akan membuat acara untuk menyemangati mereka yang mengikuti perlombaan!" Seru mereka berdua kompak. Keduanya saling menatap. "Membantu OSIS." Lanjut mereka dan kemudian tertawa kecil.

Pasangan ini memang sangat serasi. Selalu saja kompak, heheh~

.

.

.

END~

.

.

.

Ini Sequel-nya The Dance Floor ^^

Makasih atas dukungan kalian di ff The Dance Floor. Aku berusaha bikin sequelnya biar bisa nyambung sama fict The Dance Floor. Dan, gimana? Nyambung gak?

Heheh, aku agak bingung harus digimanain dengan semua couple. Dan yah, ujungnya jadi gini ^^ aku minta maaf kalo jelek~ :D

Mind to review? O.O


End file.
